


Swordsman

by poemsforheroes



Category: Bloody Romance / 媚者无疆
Genre: Abuse of Authority, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Submission, smiles are not a good sign, sword play is foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemsforheroes/pseuds/poemsforheroes
Summary: - You used Qing Mang Chant, the Inner Strength from the Xie's, which could only be passed to male descendants.You said you were only a horse boy, but I'm afraid your kungfu would even dwarf that of Xie's eldest daughter....Gong Zi had noticed for some time now that Chang An was particular, in what ways he didn't find out yet, it was more than his fighting skills or his knowledge and intelligence. It was more than being a competent Shadow to a Chief too young and too naive to survive.Now that he was interested in the boy, he wouldn't let him enjoy his secret romance with Wan Mei.(I added the archive warning "non-con", because there's no real consent, it's about authority, no graphic violence though)(tbh for now it's pretty tame considering what the tags could allude to)





	Swordsman

**Author's Note:**

> This starts in the horse cab, where Gong Zi and Chang An have a little "talk", during the 11th episode.  
> It ends in Gong Zi's bedroom, in fanfic fantasy land. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not so interested in the romance between Chang An and Wan Mei, but the boys have some potential. Don't expect fluff, though. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Italics for real dialogue bits that you can find in episode 11, the rest is completely made up ofcourse)

_\- You used Qing Mang Chant, the Inner Strength from the Xie's, which could only be passed to male descendants._  
_You said you were only a horse boy, but I'm afraid your kungfu would even dwarf that of Xie's eldest daughter._

With a few swift movements, Gong Zi had taken Chang An's arm and was bending his wrist and pushing the handle of his own sword uncomfortably hard into his shoulder.

\- _Honestly, I was just the horse boy at Xie's, my Lord taught me kungfu because he liked me._  
Chang An answered while hardening his arm so Gong Zi wouldn't be able to break it.

\- _You went into Gui Hua City just to kill Cha Luo, the cost may be too high for a servant..._  
_Why would you do so?_

\- _I would have been long gone if Xie didn't raise me, my life belongs to the Xie's._  
Chang An answered honestly, his cover was blown anyway but he trusted the Prince to keep his word, in reality, he could easily guess that the Prince still needed Wan Mei and himself for his own plans. A common enemy... He had to trust the man now if he wanted a new chance to attack Cha Luo. 

He couldn't risk everything he worked for by displeasing the Prince. Also, Wan Mei... He had promised... It was too early for him to die. 

Gong Zi smiled lightly, amused by Chang An inner turmoil. He let go of his hand.  

\- Interesting. Are you ready to die for this mission of yours? 

A few weeks ago, Chang An would have had no hesitation to answer, but now... 

Gong Zi was playing with Chang An's sword handle, agile fingers, swift to make the weapon spin in his hands, the tip barely touching the wooden floor of the carriage. Absorbed in his own tactile exploration of the sword, he hefted it with one hand then the other. The blade was reflecting a dim shine in the concealed carriage, tree shadows were dancing on the thin walls and the sounds of the bumpy road were coming to them as if they were outside.

Chang An swallowed while he watched his own blade turn in the hands of the Prince. 

Gong Zi brandished the sword high in front of him, listening to the air parting on both sides of the sharp blade, his gaze lingering on its length, from handle to tip. Slowly, he directed the blade towards Chang An who felt his muscles stiffen. Gong Zi smiled again at the boy's tension. He let the blade rest flat on his shoulder before going up to his neck, the touch so light it felt like a caress. 

Chang An was immobile, he could do nothing but stare at the Prince, his extended arm and his grip firm on the weapon threatening him. Despite the rough road and the rattle of the carriage, both men were perfectly still, not even a breath was disturbing the air around them. 

Suddenly, Gong Zi retreated in a quick movement. Chang An gasped on the surprise before he felt a small cut on the side of his neck, right where the blade was held. A light trace of red stained the steel, barely visible. He watched as the Prince brought it closer to his face as if to examine the blood. He watched as he brought it closer to his lips and, it seemed to happen so slowly to Chang An who was still holding his breath, his tongue traced a small line on the clean steel. He licked the stain of blood and smiled to himself as if pleased by his own action. 

He put the weapon back into his sheath and handed it to his owner, stunned but already regaining his composure. 

\- Come tonight. I'd like to inspect your weapon more, indeed Gouyu Sword is a fine object. 

Before Chang An could answer, the Prince added :

\- Don't let your Chief know where you're going, I'm sure you know how to hide your whereabouts. 

 

[ . . . ]

 

\- You're good. Have you been spying around this yard too? Yue Ying left mere minutes before you arrived.

\- I waited.  
Chang An stepped out of the shadows, letting the moonlight dripping into the room unveil his silhouette in the entrance of the Prince's room.

Yue Ying had blown out all the lanterns before leaving for the night.

\- Come closer.

Chang An obeyed after scanning the room. The prince was laying in his bed, see-through curtains were drawn so only his outline was visible, all details blurred. He kneeled in front of the bed frame and presented the Gouyu sword above his head.  
\- As you asked.

The Prince turned his head towards the sword. He lifted himself on one elbow and smiled at the kneeling boy in front of him.

\- Did you start sword training with Wan Mei?

\- Not yet.

\- Even though I gave her a sword?

\- Chief Wan Mei needed to rest after the mission.

Gong Zi left his eyes to linger on Chang An's shoulders. The Prince sat on the edge of the bed, the motion led Chang An to lift his head but the taller man breathed out a quiet _don't move_ and he bowed again, arms still outstretched, holding the sword up to the Prince.  
One hand went to rest lightly on the one of Chang An's that was holding the handle. It went slowly up his arm, light over the fabric of his garment. It paused on his shoulder, fingers probing the tight muscle there, then kept going to his back. Taking his time, Gong Zi went around Chang An, one hand idly caressing his arms. On the left side of his body, he knelt down and lifted the boy's chin with his fingers. He made sure he was watching him as he licked his lips thoroughly. Chang An, again, was tense and didn't dare breath. He followed the motion of the Prince's tongue and his head as he plunged towards his neck, he exhaled as he felt the flick of a tongue on the cut inflicted earlier. 

Gong Zi lifted his head back suddenly. 

\- Did Wan Mei disinfect your cut? 

Chang An escaped from Gong Zi's gaze.   
\- She insisted. 

\- How kind she is to her Shadow. Not many maidens act this way in Gui Hua.   
Gong Zi murmured the words next to Chang An's ear in an ambiguous tone, not yet a threat, but a warning. 

\- She is.   
Chang An kept his eyes focused on the sword in front of him as Gong Zi went back to his neck, now nibbling at the injured skin. One hand lowered Chang An's arms, yet still indicating to make no movement. The hand snaked up to the other side of his neck, Gong Zi held his head as he was now biting deeper and lower towards Chang An's shoulder. 

\- Take it off. 

Chang An hesitated at the breathed-out command. Not daring to reject the Prince but at the same time afraid of what was implied, he stared at him, maybe looking for the hint of a joke or a change of mood. 

Gong Zi paused too and looked up at the boy.  
\- You know I won't repeat myself.   
After what he got up and went to take a glass of water on a table, away from the bed. He turned back to face Chang An and looked at him.

He knew he couldn't resist. Chang An looked at the sword once and thought of Wan Mei. Now that the truth was out, he had to ensure that the Prince would stay on his side. Only he did not expect the Prince to take such advantage of the situation. 

Slowly he let his weapon down and went to untie his cloth. He unwrapped himself layer after layer, gaze locked down on the floor. When he took the garment off his shoulders, he did not shiver with the fresh air, but when after a while he looked up at the Prince, he felt goosebumps cover his arms and shivers down his neck. 

\- Smart.   
Gong Zi put the glass down on the table.  
  
He went to kneel back next to Chang An, his hand back to tease the boy's shoulders, touch light as feathers. His skin is smooth but scarred, he can feel the unregular grain and the smooth areas where the skin did not heal properly. Warmth radiates out of his body with a musky smell, sweat dry on the skin, dust from the cave and, in the crook of his neck, the astringent odor of disinfectant.   


Gong Zi straddles Chang An's thighs before pushing him down abruptly, he winces as the back of his head hits the floor.   
\- Prince!

But Gong Zi shushes him while continuing the exploration of Chang An's body. His hands search for the scars as if he could guess the story behind each one of them. And when he cannot feel properly with his fingers, his tongue is quick to lap at the skin, the taste of the effort of the day strong in his mouth.   
Underneath him, Chang An pants more and more heavily, he cannot ignore the way his body responds to Gong Zi's care as he feels his own heat rising up to his head. He wants to stay calm but, somewhere in his brain, a small voice chants _so long, so long_ and _no one will know, no one will_. Though he's sober and his head is not clouded enough yet to forget the danger that lies in Tinzhou Yard.

\- Why not just enjoy the favor, let yourself be unraveled, those moments are rare in Gui Hua.

\- Is the favor yours or mine? 

Gong Zi chuckles, a dark promise forming into his mind. Without a word, he bites in Chang An chest, deep, hard enough to draw blood. The small cry that escapes Chang An's lips is music to him, Gong Zi laps at the wound as if to reward the boy for pleasing him so much. 

Chang An is light-headed, he wonders if it's only his body failing him or something is in the air, but he cannot see incense or smoke and Gong Zi was the one who drank, not him. He was the one who drank...   
Gong Zi is watching the realization dawn on his face. He licks at the blood again and licks his lips, satisfied.  
\- It is not common knowledge but some ingredients react rapidly when injected through a wound. The closer to the heart, the better.

Chang An's back arches into Gong Zi's warmth, his hands flat, pressing onto the floor. Gong Zi takes one of his hand and leads it to his own shoulder, Chang An grips the fabric there, all his body follow the movement as it meets Gong Zi's hovering above the floor, arched into the other, heaving with every breath as he tries to keep his balance.  
\- You see, this particular concoction is made with a mix of plants, it enhances your senses, which sense that depends on the proportion of plants. I made this one specifically for you, Shadows are not treated lightly here, I guess you are used to being beaten. I was afraid you wouldn't respond properly during our encounter. 

\- Why you...

\- Of course, I hold the antidote. This night is all about you, boy. 

When he threw his head behind and gasped for air, he put it on the poison in his blood. 

\- You are incredibly sensitive now. To every touch, every breath that hits your skin. 

As he was talking, Gong Zi put small kisses on his neck while his hands trailed down his ribs, one stayed to rest on his lower back, forcing the arch of his back even more. 

\- Delightful.

Chang An moaned and he wanted to beat himself. But for now, a thigh was pressing hard between his legs and he couldn't help but moan. 

Gong Zi got up on his knees, forcing Chang An to let go of his grip and fall back on the floor. He paused and looked at the boy sprawled and red from cheeks to chest, rosy nipples erected and he licked his lips again. 

\- Beautiful. 

But his hand went lower this time and Chang An closed his eyes. _Enjoy the favor_... He felt helpless and out of breath. He closed his eyes and tried to find comfort in the absolute darkness.   
Gong Zi palmed him through his pants, watching intently all the expressions of the boy underneath him. Biting his lips, gasping suddenly for breath, furrowed brows... And this red. Gong Zi bit one cheek, lightly so as to not leave a mark. 

His hand sneaked inside Chang An's pants and reached for his naked member. It was wet and hard and his hand was gliding easily on the fragile skin, lighting up every nerve in his groin. 

\- Beautiful.   
He murmured again, the motion of his hand going harder on Chang An's cock. He was drinking every moan as sweet nectar, biting the red of his cheeks from time to time, rubbing himself on the thigh he's straddling. 

\- Boy, open your eyes. 

Chang An did. He cried out weakly.   
\- Let me... 

\- Yes, boy, soon.   
Gong Zi bit again at his chest, on top of his previous mark, he drew blood again and masturbating the boy faster, he licked at the blood and licked at his neck, all these sensitive spots he noticed while touching him, he went over all of them. He held the boy's head, fingers entangled in his hair, he could hear the erratic breathing. Soon... 

With a few strokes, Chang An came in Gong Zi's hand, his fingers digging deep in the Prince's shoulders. His whole body went tense before, slowly, air came back into his lungs and he was breathing again.  

Gong Zi let Chang An softly on the floor, eyes shut again. Gong Zi watched him try to even his breath. After a minute, he opened his eyes on Gong Zi who didn't let go of his head. They looked at each other, in the haze of Chang An's climax, Gong Zi slowly lifted his hand with a wicked smile and proceeded to lick the cum on his fingers.   
He presented his palm to Chang An. Without breaking their gaze, he held the Prince's hand and licked his seed off of it. 

Gong Zi smirked at his defiance, contrasting with the image of the boy panting underneath him a few minutes before. 

Now, he had him for himself. 


End file.
